Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Voting Center/Archive/Featured Images
The Featured Image Archive is a compilation of all the entries which have won the Featured Articles category over the years. Featured Image File:Takua Nui.PNG This time's featured image is a sprited map of Takua Nui. ---- File:Maskofjokes.JPG This time's featured image is a photographic image of the Mask of Jokes. It was uploaded by Toatapio Nuva. ---- File:Wiki.png This time's featured image is our own logo, made and uploaded by . ---- File:Vezok Fight.jpg This time's featured image is a photo of two Matoran characters, Miira and Mataiti, fighting off the evil Vezok in Piraka Attack. It's a quite good-quality photo, so let's admire it for a week, shall we? ---- File:Gatris nui rising.png This time's featured image is a picture of Gatris Nui rising for the first time in a thousand years. He is seen rising from the gaseous planet Kowahnok, of the Solis Magna system. Welcome back, Gatris! ---- File:New Takanuva.jpg An image of the transformed Blaze makes it to the Featured Image section this time. The image doesn't only show a good MOC, but it's also clear and a good quality image. So let's admire this Toa of Light and Fire in his second form until it's time for the next Featured Image. ---- File:Tapioscanisterinspace.png This week's Featured Image is not a photograph of a MOC, but rather an edited picture. It resembles the canister in which Tapio is in a coma. Of course, he's not in there anymore, cause he kinda became a Great Spirit. So in the end, he didn't spend much time in the canister. But the picture is still beautiful, so let us admire it for this week! ---- File:AltronPose.jpg KID: Aww... a cute and cuddly wabbit! Mommy, can I pet it? ALTRON: *blasts hole through center of Earth* An awesome titan MOC makes it to the Featured Image this week. Created by , it shows true BIONICLE building talent. Real tall, quite sturdy — everything you could think of to make a well-rounded titan. But just one thing: what's with the bunny ears? ---- File:Matoran Universe.png Holy Mata Nui. Literally. This time around, the featured image is not that of a giant robot, but it's close enough. This, my friends, is Mata Nui. Or at least, his internal organs. Come to think of it, Daxia does look a little like a green liver. Wait... so when Teridax annihilates Daxia, he destroys his own liver? I'm confused now... Anyway, so this thing took a while to make. (I should know. I made it.) So the very least you could do is take your mouse and click on the picture. Pwease? Pwetty pwease? ---- File:Ganon machine.jpg We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile. It appears that our beloved Toa Ganon has been assimilated into the Collective. What could possibly have happened? Anyway, since this is such an awesome MOC, I don't want him to be un-assimilated anytime soon. So now, users and Trekkies alike, look at this assimilated Borg and gasp in awe at the pure awesomeness. Oh, and be sure to give a few hundred boxes of chocolate for taking this awesome picture. ---- Video:All That Glitters... left|250pxThis time, we have a very interesting Featured Image. It's not a regular picture, oh no. It's a video. So... what is this video about, exactly? Well, this video depicts nothing less than the start of the final climatic battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax. And as if that weren't epic enough, it's pretty decent stop-motion as well. Now, PLAY THAT VIDEO! ---- File:GMS Miserix.jpg So... What could this possibly be? ---- File:SCAN0018.JPG "And that is the last time I have beans before work..." ---- File:Aliki and Gairon's boards.jpg This here is an image of a pair of inanimate objects. No, you can't bribe them. ---- File:Exo-Bohrok Battle Tank.png This here is 's entry to BZP's Expanded Multiverse contest. I don't know what this contest is about, I don't know what it's for, but I know that this is one well-drawn pic and if someone gave me a link I'd go there and vote for this. Who agrees with me? ---- File:Gairon Mechanical Rahkshi.JPG How odd. remember the Mechanical Rahkshi? (The things in the section right above this one.) Well, now we have a purple Matoran... um... looking at its insides. Pretty odd thing to do, don't you think? Oh, well. This is Custom BIONICLE, and we have to get used to odd things. Like me, for instance... ---- File:Bendy Katron.JPG Well, Ids is ruling the Main Page, now, isn't he? :P Anywho, here we have evedence of Ids5621's mastery of MOCing and cutting pieces, with this, hot-tempered Matoran's arms. Yeah, pretty cool, huh? ---- File:MVT and Zoruxx.png Again, Ids has dominated the wiki with his epic MOCs. This time, it features this bad Toa guy named Zoruxx who is standing behind this epic success in the MOCing business known as an MVT. This image is really cool, with brilliant effects to give Zoruxx epic eyes. Face it, we all knew one of Ids images were gonna get this spot again. XD ---- File:Ganon set.jpg This week, Ids has decided to throw us another image of awesomeness for the position of Featured Image. Usually we would expect an image of duels with burning fire in the backround, and guys with glowing eyes and big weapons. But that is not this week's image. This week, we present to you the unique image of Toa Ganon on a Glatorian Legends '09 canister, designed to look as if he were an actual, buyable set (which would have been epic!). The image is really well grafted to the canister; and the image is well-rendered to suit it's purpose. As such, we cannot deny this picture is very, very epic. Well done, Ids! ---- File:Toa of Darkness.png So, this week our featured image is, well this. Appearently made by Zmanwarrior, this depicts some kind of Toa standing with the moon and the stars framed behind him, making this epic and slightly menacing pic. I'm actualy tempted to build this as a set, it I could see the lower body however. Well, there's not much else I can say except this a really nice pic! Well, that's it for this week's FI. ---- Video:My Intro left|250pxHmm.* How unusual.* A video.* And not only is it unusual that it's a video, it's also a very unusual video.* For starters, it seems to be rather useless, except for that made it, since it's an introduction of sorts.* Or something.* Anyway... uh... congratulations to Jareroden for getting a YouTube account... and, uh...* Something.* *I don't know anything meaningful to put here because I'm bored. ---- File:Zwardmorder (7).jpg Right, I have finally decided to update the main page at last XP And what better way to start than with our Featured Image. This week, we have the very creepy Skrall known as Zwardmorder eclipsed in the shadowy feel of night. It depicts him in a hunting/stalking pose, almost as if he's readying to descend on his prey and deliver the killing strike. Whatever his motive, Zwardmorder has made this picture very spooky, if a little blurry, but the darker aura of the image suits his mood and personality nicely. All in all, it's a lovely image, for a lovely psychopath. ---- File:BlackLightning.jpg It's been so long since we updated the main page that I'm starting to consider firing the rest of the admins. Or at least telling them off. Ooh, but what is this? Well, it isn't anything but a fine example of what you can do in a few minutes with Photoshop. But still, 'tis cool, no? I mean, would you like to be on the receiving end of that antimatter blast? Ah, I thought not. In case you wanted to know, which you most certainly don't, the person in the picture is Suntrah. There. I already gave you more information than you asked for. I think I should be going now. Have a happy new year. ---- File:MoS.png Right, in order to prevent Slice from firing me and this lovable bunch of work colleagues from our jobs, I have decided to update the Featured Image section. And as Slice requested, it will be in a non-formulaic manner intent on actually reviewing the image, rather than teasing it. Right let's see what we've got. This week, we've got a picture of a moon reflecting its bright waves of moonlight on the ocean surface of Spherus Magna. This scenery would look quite peaceful had we not had the face of the supposedly-dead Makuta Teridax fading into the picture giving you his iconic death stare, and a look that would suggest he either has another evil plan, or that he will haunt from beyond the grave in the dreaded realm of... err... the Underworld? Anyways, enough with the comic relief attitude. This picture is a well-designed art-piece with a nice fade-in-fade out effect, which was made by our very own ! His skills in image making, blending, designing, and picture composing deserve a nice round of applause. The creator of this image should be very proud! Hooray! Now excuse me as I celebrate the fact that I put the effort into writing this review and that I have not lost my job yet. XP ---- File:Zilia.jpg As it seems like all the other admins are gone for the time being, I'll take it upon myself to write the FI for this week. *evilgrin* Now, there's not really much I can say about who this is without giving away future GMS spoilers, but I will tell you that this is the Roodaka/Lady Macbeth character of the storyline, a merciless, calculating, and generally evil old witch. (And yes, I know I'm not technically allowed to say "evil" because it violates policy, but I'm saying it here anyway.) When she first appears (and she will, in time), you'll probably find that she is the least likable character in the saga, period. She is a complete monster. And considering that we have people in the saga that have killed hundreds of innocents without a shred of remorse, that's saying something. But enough about the character and more about the pic. This is a really good image, if I do say so myself: possibly one of the better ones I've ever taken of my MOCs. While she looks at you menacingly, you'll probably notice the complementing leaves in the background and the contrasting cement in the front. 's got nothing on me. ---- File:Ganon BZP.jpg Hmm. What could this picture be? It's the BZP main page, yes. It has articles on it. Articles that are made of text and images. Unless you are completely unfamiliar to the website and the Web in general, there is little especially of note here. Wait... do I recognize anything? Hmm. I could swear I saw something familiar. Nothing anyone from any other site would care about, really, but still... Interesting... ---- File:VEZOK.png Well, what is this? It seems we have a fiendish but stupid Skakdi loitering on our main page. He looks armed and dangerous, so I would suggest not approaching him, even though he has a diminutive size. Mata Nui, this is starting to sound like Hero Factory... Epicbess picture courtesy of . ---- File:STA71994.JPG There was once a really cool pic Which was entirely sick: It showed the Toa Protectorate Stopping to pose for a minute, And I know it's a bad limerick. ---- File:Spotlight.PNG Perhaps this is picture is unfairly featured--it was voted for not in terms of picture quality, but rather on the terms of what it means for the site. However, the number of positive votes for this was overwhelming, and so it stands as featured image of this week. This time around, we have a miniature MOC of Vezok (created by our very own Ids5621) with a layer of text magically placed over it. At first glance, the significance of this image is difficult to understand, but to a Custom BIONICLE user, the meaning is clear: this is the picture for our Wikia spotlight. Many members have worked hard to reach the spotlight position, and this simple image has come to mean a lot to us. For that alone, this image is worthy of becoming featured for this week. Until next time... ---- File:CIMG1231.jpg Well, this is a bit of an... er... odd picture. This would appear to be Davix, Lord of Air and music lover, using his power staff (I think) as a guitar. Who'd'a thunk it? More pictures are available here. Hopefully, those will provide a bit more context to this strange image... Alright, I don't know what else to say, so I'm just going to resort to filler now. ---- Video:BIONICLE First Class left|300px Well what do we have here? I know, right? Its a BIONICLE trailer for that new movie, X-Men: First Class. Let's examine it. Timing: Good. Editing: Decent. Selection of characters: Very nice. Quality: Very, very nice. Final verdict: VERY, VERY WELL DONE! 10/10! So, it seems has made his way onto the main space with a clean, original and very good video he's cooked up on his barbecue computer. With surprisingly good quality in both audio and image, as well as great timing, this video demonstrates effort and commitment to a very nice, fan-made piece of work. Now, go and vote for a new Featured Image, before Vakama realizes he's not really Charles Xavier, and performs a Nova Blast in frustration. ---- File:Canjar A-01.JPG Oh my! It looks like Canjar has captured his dinner! But let's take a closer look at this image: A glorious angle, yes, this angle captures the lunge he took to take down this Matoran. Near perfect lightening - no annoying camera flash. Wonderful character accuracy. What else would Canjar do for fun? Epic colours. Clearly the Onu-Matoran is earth coloured. Clearly Canjar is identifiable. Yes, I defiantly see why this was nominated for featured image now! ---- File:Fractures Kapura's Death.JPG Well, this is certainly not a good day for Kapura. Appearently, he has met a bloody fate at the hands of a machine gun wielding bad guy with a rare mask mounted on his chest, and an Ignika in hand. What a gruesome fate for a Turaga! All jokes aside, this is an exceptionally good image, in angle, lighting, detail, and just overall epic(b)ess! Kudos to Matoro1 for this astounding pic! :D ---- File:SAM 2287.jpg Well, let's take a look at this interesting image. It seems that a Matoran here is cleaning out his apartment...with a vacuum. It also seems as though he's being pulled into some strange netherworld (Or maybe into the vacuum itself) as the image is very stretchy. It is quite a good image, albiet very random. Ah, well, I suppose that's what you've come to expect from CBW! ---- File:Atraks_PIC2_copy.jpg Since I know I can't write a spontaneous limerick or poem describing how awesome this image is, I will simply honor it with a few short words of my own. This image is certainly amazing. The silver background, the MOC (Which seems to be Atraks), and his claws, which are almost beckoning at you menacingly. The MOC is very- Wait. I'm supposed to be discussing the quality of the image, not the MOC. But after running through the words epic, amazing, awesome, and cool, I seem to have run out of adjectives to describe the epic(bess) of this picture. Ah, well, it seems I'm out of room anyway. XD ---- File:Fullview.jpg Well, this time around, this week's featured image appears to be a drawing of some kind of old, patched-together toy that would only appropriately originate from the island of Karzahni. All insults jokes aside, this is a very good drawing by a very good artist. This piece of work shows that even an intimidating patchwork of mechanical parts can look quite good with some work, especially this monster. The posture of this intriguing devil makes it even more intimidating, not to mention the single eye and claws. All in all, a very detailed masterpiece, something I'd expect to receive only the highest honor of becoming a true BIONICLE set. (Who knows, I might even make a skin dedicated to this thing.) Not only is this character impressive, even the small details, such as the shadowing, makes this perhaps one of the best pieces of artwork on the wiki. Good work, Ashkail. ---- File:MerserArt.JPG This time, we see a very familiar face on the frontpage of our wiki. Mersery. Once again lends himself as decoration, albeit in a different form then what we used to. This time, he has been drawn, with much succes I must say. The details on Merdery's Armor make him really intricate. and the background is nicely filled with tow islands and two mortal enemies. The use of Matoran Lettering adds to it aswell.The One who made this, should be really proud of himself. Mersery himself stands, despite all the intricacy of details, shapes and styles, in the center of this all, holding his lightstone with a firm grip. The look on his face shows his knowledge and wisdom, and his body indicates a lean, yet muscular figure. The drawing, in short, has really captured the core of the character, in my opinion. This is only strenghtened because he is unarmed. I think the Fezmaster did a really great job with this drawing of his self-moc and that he should continue drawing many more characters. Milenium on paper would be EPIC! ---- Kickball.jpg Kickball, anyone? ---- Video:Bionicle Effect 2 Trailer 300px|left Well, I must say, Echo 1 has outdone himself with this excellent combination of scenes from BIONICLE: The Mask of Light and BIONCILE 2: Legends of Metru Nui, with audio from a trailer of the game Mass Effect 2. Despite a few moments where the videos and audio are not fully synced with each other, for the most part this goes along perfectly, with the audio corresponding with the scenes portrayed. Cheers for Echo 1! ---- Video:The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals Zombie 300px|left Right, it's about time we get these updates done and you all know it! This week, we have another video as our Featured Image, this one being created by our very own . This video is an episode in his ongoing comedy sitcom series, The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals, with this episode being among Ids' personal favorite episodes that he has made so far. The episode revolves around two of the main characters stuck in their apartment whilst a thunderous storm hits the area.... Oh, and there's a horrendous zombie outbreak too. From there on, it deals with the zombie infection humorously getting out of hand. In addition, a number of CBW users also voice act in this episode. Ids5621, myself, , all voice characters in this installment of Misadventures, which has become a favorite amongst many fans of the series. The fluid, animation, voice acting and scenery all play an important role in establishing this as a really great episode. ---- File:GreatBeing.jpg This time around, we welcome back an art piece by to the Main Page as our Featured Image. This picture depicts its artist's interpretation of the mysterious creators known as the Great Beings, a collection of men and women who are responsible for much of the canon BIONICLE storyline. For quite a while, the physical appearance of the Great Beings has been mostly left up to the fans' ideas, with a general image of mysterious beings cloaked in dark robes being accepted. This picture, however, decides to go into far much greater detail. The Great Being's robes in this art are shown to be decorated with the ancient runes and markings of another time (alongside the notable symbol of the Three Virtues), with his robes being mixed colour scheme of black and beige. In addition to the walking stick/staff the enigmatic creator uses, another notable feature of this drawing is the actual face of the Great Being, which many artists try and avoid drawing. Very suitably, it shares a resemblance to the faces of the Agori and Glatorian, fellow natives of Spherus Magna. Overall, this picture is a very accurate impression of what we imagine a Great Being may look like, with thorough attention paid to the smal details of the character. A very big well done to AshkailWarrior792! ---- File:M1 01 Glon Fractures Burial.JPG Grim scene for the Featured Image isn't it? A burial scene, something I have never seen before with BIONICLE, has been depicted by the great Matoro1. In this scene, we see how his mastery of taking great pictures with BIONICLE manifests itself once more. This picutre looks like it could've really happened. The best of details are present here. the ribcage made of bones adds to the whole feeling of this image and it adds to the creepiness. In short, M1 has delivered some great eye candy for us once again and I hope he'll continue to do this many more times. ---- File:Poa.JPG Well, this time around our FI is a rather sissy looking tough looking Po-Matoran staring down menacingly at the viewer, fists ready to plow through the skull of any unfortunate bystander. This is an exceptional picture, displaying excellent photo editing, and giving us a look at yet another of Ids' Matoran which he is famous for. Time to steal the design... Yet again, Ids impresses with his MOCing and photoshopping skills, and is well deserving of this place on the Main Page! ---- File:M1 Toa Thode 05.JPG This week, we welcome the all-new Toa Thode to the Main Page, a Toa of Plasma who has become a freelance assassin/mercenary. In this round's picture, we see the rogue Toa in an action shot with one foot planted on his well-designed sniper rifle. As menacing as this Toa bounty hunter may seem, you cannot help but find the pose Thode is in interesting. As said, this is, "Eye candy". So let us rejoice as our recently-returned sweeps into the Featured Image section with a ruthless new character with a sniper rifle that could take you head of in one shot. If any of you owe the Board leaders any money or find yourself in debt in the future, please be aware that delaying repayments will result in an encounter with this guy! >:D ---- File:Eternal_darkness_by_pokermask-d4q5rbx.png "Where shadow falls, a conclusion comes". That is the quote for the hard-of-sight, and it does a good job of representing the story it depicts. A hand goes out to for this one, made for the story's author. Eternal Darkness is already a well-known story on here and a previous main page featured story winner, so if you don't know what it is, check it out. Since you should already know what it it is or have begun to read it, unlike me, I won't take any more time to describe it. Instead, I will describe the image. Made with some kind of editing program or something, there's a lot of symbolism in here. Aside from the already obvious quote and the story's title, the image depicts fabled Kraahkan, Mask of Shadows. Of course, Teridax isn't involved - this represents another character, who I assume is the antagonist of the story arc or something (As I stated before, I haven't read it and I don't want to give off any spoilers that I may or may not have glanced over. Sue me.). The red ring around the Kraahkan depicts the Annulus, a ring of power used by the antagonist-something guy. Anyway, once more, credit goes to for creating this header, and to as the author of Eternal Darkness. Be sure to read it if you haven't already! ---- File:In Her Element.JPG This time 'round, our featured image is some lizard thing. So, this image, drawn by local user , depicts Some Lizard Thing standing in "her" (Ha, you're not fooling me. Genderless lizard freaks) natural element, water. Even as so, this depicts Some Lizard Thing in a much more humanoid way than a MOC can, depicting the "purity" (Again, lizards) of her species as opposed to their mechanical Rahkshi counterparts. Being the Rahk'veth/lizard thing of water, Some Lizard Thing is suited best in the depicted environment - water. This drawing is, again, noteworthy of its more organic and tribal nature, as opposed to the more mechanical and lifeless portrayal of the Rahkshi, and it best shows that sometimes drawings can portray a character far better than MOCs can. Sometimes, I said. Don't sue me. Anyway, let's give a hand to Echo 1 for his outstanding work. I await seeing more from him, and more of Some Lizard Thing too. Note: Any prejudice against lizards seen in this article of text is completely coincidental and unintended. If any of the lizard members of this community are offended in any way, we apologize for the unintentional inconvenience. ---- File:SAM_7163_-_Copy.jpg After waiting , I have decided to update the main page. The votes are in and it looks like we have yet another a striking image created by our own Ids5621. Let's take a closer look at this picture. In the foreground is a certain Po-Matoran comic-foil who appears to be holding a giant muffin. Mean-while, a certain Purple-faced Ba-Matoran peers into his refrigerator, perhaps in search of more giant muffins. For those of you who do not know, these two matoran are the stars of Ids' sit-com The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. Onipex is known to have little patience with Jevik's hijinks and thus, it is likely that this muffin belonged to Onipex and unbeknownst to its owner, was stolen by a hungry Jevik. How that muffin fit inside that tiny refrigerator -- we may never know. The overall quality of this image is excellent, and it should come as no surprise to anyone Ids' masterful photography and photo-editing skills have once again landed on our main page. ---- File:Btd27 Ramonda panther 04.jpg Alright, since this section hasn't been updated, I have decided to update it. Bear with me, as this is my first go at the main page crew thing. Anyway, this week's image is... oh my. Well, it appears that some sort of shape-shifting being has decided to take her animal form a little too seriously. I mean, look at her play with that Kanohi mask! Evidently panther's in this universe have the same impulses revolving around Kanohi as cats in the real world have with balls of yarn. Also, it appears that the Kanohi came from some poor Matoran. The rest of him is in the corner wallowing in his transparent red bricks own blood... yuck. Anyway, as the usual convention with Matoro1's BobTheDoctor27's pictures, the photo looks great. The posing and positioning of the MOCs is perfect. It really convey's the predatory-yet-playful nature of the shifting being's panther form. ---- File:SAM_1950.jpg For Featured Image, we welcome back to the Main Page with Toa Drex, the lead character from his discontinued stop-motion series All-Stars. Though, in my opinion, this picture would seemingly be more suited in their Featured Creation box, there are a number of aspects in this image that make it a worthy victor of the community vote. The photo itself has been taken with Drex standing in front of a very well-used backdrop, which compliments the picture in a very positive manner, as it prevents it from seeming as if it was just taken in front of a wall or in some kind of room. Drex's glowing eyes, a trademark in most of Ids' Toa pictures, give the All-Stars protagonist a very lively feel, and the green hue of his eyes contrast the white background very nicely. Another stand-out aspect of the picture is the simplicity of the shot. Many Toa-based photography seem to try and draw the focus on their positioning, their posture, their battle stances, etc. Drex's positioning does not try to shape him out as a big action hero or make him seem like a grizzled warrior with large weaponry and swords. Other than the presence of a small pistol in his right hand and a folded-up sidearm attached to his waste, there is no over-the-top blades and blasters to draw attention away from the picture. The only real eye-drawing aspect is the orange device that shrouds his lower left arm, which fans of the Mass Effect trilogy will recognize as a clear and obvious homage to the Omni-Tool. As a fan of the series, I can pick-out a number of aspects of the picture that remind me of the games, and the whole shot seems to remind me of the male version of Commander Shepard, specifically his appearance on the box art of the third game. All-in-all, another cracking addition to the Main Page! ---- File:TahuvsLehrakAleph.JPG This month's Featured Image is a drawing of Tahu and Lerahk by none other than the amazing . Lets start off by paying attention to the style of the drawing. Pencilled, obviously, but the striking colours and style of the wall, contrast the perpendicular horizontal style of the black floor. The brightness of the walls really give the drawing depth, when compared to the plain style of the floor. Dabbing further on the detail, I can say I like the look of Tahu's hand, fingers, and weapons. It's just beautiful. And the depth perception - perfect! The ratio of Tahu to the Lerahk is perfectly done. Moving on to the Lerahk itself, just look at it. The green colour of its armour is well done, and it looks almost exactly like its movie counterpart, if not better. The weapon is wondrous. I am even bold enough to say it's better than the what the weapon looked like in the movie. To wrap up, this image is just plain epic. No, it's beyond 'plain epic'. It's amazingly epic. And I have one more thing to say: Dat Lerahk behind<3 ---- File:Glatorian_Origins.png For Featured Image, this time around, is the banner for the upcoming story Glatorian: Origins, a book set to be the first of the Glatorian Arc. Though simple, the banner welcomes two iconic characters from the year of 2009, the Skrall leader Tuma and the wounded veteran Surel. Behind them, is the familiar 'Glatorian' banner that was seen throughout 2009. Although one can ponder why this fiendish Skrall would be caught dead with a crippled war veteran, the banner itself is rather nice. The whole thing has a rather stylized feel to it, specifically the way both Tuma and the Glatorian logo have been rendered. Although the characters are (and look) rather different, the choice is suiting for the theme of the banner and the story, which is meant to show characters from all walks of life that come from the world of Bara Magna. A very nice cover picture for the upcoming story it is designed to represent. ---- File:TrenkromCBW.jpg Thankfully, as demonstrated by my exquisite writing skills (the example of which I provided wasn't even written by me), I cannot be driven to insanity, for I am already insane. However, for those of you who are not, I now welcome you to the world of insanity. Indeed, the being to the left of this text is the fabled Tren Krom, and merely glancing upon him is said to drive one into madness. So yes. You're now insane. That's not to say that this is a bad piece of art, however. After all, if it managed to make it onto our main page, then it obviously has to be good. This particular piece of art comes from , whose pieces of art have seen the main page twice before. Here, we look upon the face of Tren Krom. If you have still managed to hold on to your sanity by this point, then you will understand what I have to say. Otherwise, I'm afraid you'll probably see the text that follows as a meaningless jumble of letters and characters. Aporf spsfosdfo doyohdsofo soadpwapsdpasd. Fofiofiwfjdthisisnotfillertext igeoiaodalfsf. Asoadaldlalsdadkf tososwag tldcofyolo slwoadofladowl. Yalfosdofo yadoaodaoidia asiwiaidoasdiw! Soawdosaidwoask fosdodaldo? ALAODEIWED FUAUDAI!!! Additionally, one must praise the attention to detail in this image. While, again, this is a piece of art focusing on a being whose mere appearance drives others to insanity, this is a quite detailed image of the being, one of the better pieces of art on this site, and that is why it has been selected this month for the featured image. We hope that Ashkail will continue to create artwork for us to feast our eyes upon. ---- File:Toa Drawing.jpg Since none of us among the CBW staff room are proper art critics (unless someone has a hidden talent I haven't accounted for), I thought this time around I'd let the picture take predominance in this section, rather than a big wall of text. Let's face it, many of this section's reviews were always struggling to write anything beyond, "the colours look nice". Perhaps that's why I've always found winning artwork in the Featured Image section the hardest to write. Because the quality of art is always subjective to the viewer, I shall let you reach your own conclusions as to why it is worthy of this spot. I personally like it because of the design of the Toa, which has an almost human-esque feel to it. This picture was drawn by , and depicts a Toa of Water combating a Visorak Keelerak. And her mask reminds me of Berix's helmet too. ---- File:NihaDrawing.JPG Now this is what I call good BIONICLE art. Kudos really should go to , who claims that this is his first successful drawing of his primary protagonist Niha. And my goodness, it really is successful! A very stylistic portrayal, with a design and colours that compliment it strongly. The comments from the users who voted for this piece do a very effective job at describing the pros of this wonderful piece: "Hmm, a mighty fine peice of art, 'dis is. Alright, engough with the rubbish acting. This is a really great drawing, show's her personality really well." - "Aesthetically, this catches my eye. I'm not an Drawing person so I can't tell if this picture is any good by modern standards, but it certainly has a great deal of heart put into it... Some excellent contours and textures and that Tryna in particular looks a lot like it was designed by Carlos Anda." - "Wish I could draw even a quarter good as this! This looks really great!" - "The style is superb and unique. I don't think I've seen all too much quite like it, especially within the Bionicle community. The colors are great, and the blend of what I prefer to call "set style" (making it look faithful to the pieces used) and "Miramax style" (where the set provides a base template) are great. Excellent job! You have my vote." - Really now, what more needs to be said? ---- File:WheraSketch.jpg Finally. Something classy on the Main Page. It seems that has provided us with quite the piece of visual eye candy here. Although a diverse community with a wide array of skills and talents at the disposal of our userbase, it's not often that we get drawn renderings of creations. Rarer still are the ones that actually convey the air of professionalism and well-polished artistic talent that this sketch so prominently displays. In this instance, we have a rather well-executed sketch of Whera, a bold and charismatic Toa of Lightning. Shown here with a far more fluid, feminine figure, the creation is brought to life in graphite form. This iteration of her Kanohi Kakama truly shows a unique perspective on BIONICLE anatomy and a fascinating reinterpretation of Kanohi functionality. Although lacking in color, the varying hues of grey really do tell a story of their own. They are reflective of the grave, sincere tone that is so often attributed to Echo 1's work. Smooth and natural in her stance, yet delicately arranged in a way that flatters rather than exemplifies the female form. Needless to say, this is so clearly more than just a simple sketch from which to derive meaning. Even a quick glance over a zoomed-in version of the image will reveal sheer attention to the most minute of details. But this is just one interpretation. The image is open to a limitless expanse of wondrous connotations. This is a drawing that should be held up high in esteem and celebrated. ---- File:Maskbreaker full.png Ouch! Right in the childhood memories... Well, as if turning Vakama into a zombie wasn't enough, now he appears to be a pirate. CBW loves to abuse its Toa Metru. But, in all seriousness, this is a fantastically well-executed image on BionicleChicken's part. Such wonderful use of color and texture to create a swirling, dark re-imagination of Toa Vakama as a swashbuckling roughian of the Silver Sea. What is perhaps most notable is that spooky look behind that nostalgic red Huna. It makes for a successful eerie look that is starkly unfamiliar to the young viewer who grew up with the set. Now all he needs is a beard. One feature of this image that simply cannot go without mention is that Mask and Crossbones flag. BionicleChicken has taken an image that is friendly and familiar as a symbol of BIONICLE and turned it on its head. This is a grittier, more sinister iteration of the storyline, full of strikingly dark hues, ghostly eyes and hook-hands. ---- File:Great Spirit Stalin.png This can't be serious... right? Huh, I guess it is. Here you have it folks, the combined efforts of BionicleChicken and FireDrag1091 have presented us with another comedic image: Great Spirit Stalin. Long gone are the days when Mata Nui had any control over the Matoran Universe. With Makuta Teridax's rise to power, it now seems that just about anyone can get in there and take the Matoran Universe for themselves. So why not Russian's most famous leader? It's great to have a nice comic relief image up here every once in a while. It's a nice jab at the seriousness of BIONICLE in that defining moment of 2008. A fascinating introspective into the multitude of different alternative routes LEGO could have taken. Or, more likely, someone just thought the Great Spirit Robot needed a mustache. Either way, we love it. Keep the comedic images flowing and grow facial hair longer than Po-Metru. ---- File:Nirsery.jpg I think this is the first instance in CBW's history where an image that could be construed as a shipping has made it to the main page. yet again swoops into the spotlight with a picture that depicts Mersery and Niha gallivanting off into the sunset into battle. Alternatively, you could interpret Mersery as being some kind of giant who's attempting to slice a miniature Niha in half. Does kinda kill that shipping theory I've just posed, but this is art we're talking about. It's all subjective anyway. As one expects, this art piece is typical of BC's particular style of artwork. The shading and colouring is excellent, the character designs are loyal to their source material, but are not so detailed to be pinned down to a specific incarnation of that character's MOC. The lens flare is also a nice touch. So the first sign that a Nihsery shipping is possible, or just a damn good art piece depicting two recognisable characters leading the charge? Your call, ladies and germs. ---- File:NokamaColor.jpg In this edition of the Main Page Update, we have leaving us with another great drawing. This is a faithful representation of Toa Metru Nokama. Everything from the shading and colouring to the figure's design shows you why it has earned its place as Featured Image. The fact that the setting is underwater is a nice touch, as are the other finer details such as the Matoran text, the cloud of dust beneath Nokama's feet and even the inclusion of a heartlight. If only the sets actually looked like this. I may be art critic, but I can tell that this is a great representation of Nokama. The striking resemblance to the character that appeared in Legends of Metru Nui is another of the image's features. It's clear to me that a lot of work has been put into this drawing and I'm looking forward to seeing more! ---- File:Scan 20141223.jpg Well, this makes for quite the festive treat. It may be a few weeks too late but it's still an image worthy of admiration from Darkblade9. The true highlight of this picture is quite clearly the Toa Mata, each up to their own individual tricks and engaging in timelessly original shenanigans. Of course we have Pohatu tied up in the Christmas lights because of his big, clumsy feet leading him into a tangle, it wouldn't be a Tuesday without Tahu accidentally committing a minor act of arson, and Onua has once again come to the rescue with a tray of warm drinks to refresh his team in this cold and wintry weather. The picture is further complimented by its depiction of Lewa (upside-down as usual) placing a star at the very top of the tree, Gali gazing pensively at the presents away from the riffraff, and Kopaka standing alone, just the slightest hint of a smile buried away in the shape of his eyes. The perfect image for the holiday season. I, for one, would be more than happy to hang this on my wall. ---- File:Scan 20150108 (2).jpg And it looks like Darkblade9 has managed to score his second consecutive foothold in the Featured Image spotlight with yet another piece of eye candy to entice voters. Looks like we have a drawing of the Makutaverse this time around. Adorned with a variety of different gray hues, some fabulous texturing, and the magnificent snarling facial expression that so characterized the promotional imagery and concept art of 2010, Darkblade9 has done well to implement so many features into his sketch. The odd patches of bronze and striations really create the impression that this is the genuine article. This battered and worn out Matoran Universe may appear rusted on the surface, but its regal pose is one of pure majesty. It is very hard to look at this and not recognize the sheer, triumphant presence of Makuta Teridax. ---- File:KDPhoto.jpg joins the main page again, this time with his artwork. The image depicts a menacing Kanohi Dragon laying waste to an area of Metru Nui and is featured on the current Featured Article. While not actually seeing it destroy anything in the image, it's definitely implied. BC employs some of his artistic talent into this image and makes it appear quite grainy, as if the air is filled with dust, a truly fitting effect. The Kanohi Dragon's face is also obsucred by a pillar of smoke—all wee see is the silhouette of a monstrous figure, and a menacing, glowing eye. With his artistic finesse and great eye for detail, it's clear why this great image of a Kanohi Dragon attack on Metru Nui is this update's Featured Image.